Adoptando a Tom R
by Smithback
Summary: Como cualquier niño sin hogar, Tom Riddle quiere ser adoptado, pronto su deseo se cumplirá. Sus nuevos padres, Harry y Hermione Granger. (Historia adoptada )
1. Chapter 1

Como detestaba el pequeño Tom, de apenas cinco años esa sensación de debilidad. Debilidad al sentir frío al tener apenas una manta que le cubriese; debilidad por sentir hambre; debilidad al sentirse solo y diferente de los demás niños del orfanato. Detestaba sentirse débil. Él era diferente, lo sabía, entonces, ¿por qué estaba ahí como cualquier otro niño?

No mentiría, le gustaría que lo escogiesen, le gustaría ir a una casa, un hogar diferente, un lugar con personas y gente que lo quisiese, que no lidiase con él por que era su deber.

Todo parecía un error, desde que él estuviese ahí, hasta el podrido y goteante techo. Todo a su alrededor era un error y él quería con todas sus fuerzas cambiar eso, cambiarlo, moldearlo a su antojo. No estaba del todo seguro como lo quería, pero estaba seguro que sería algo totalmente diferente a donde se encontraba.

Quería con esas extrañas cosas que pasaban Aveces, cambiarlo todo. Pero por más que lo desease, nada de eso cambiaba. Todo seguía igual de podrido, gris oloroso y detestable. Detestaba siquiera tener que compartir el mismo aire que los otros ignorantes, porque ya había bien descubierto, que no solo eran los niños los ignorantes, sino los adultos y prácticamente todos a su alrededor.

Tom cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseó un mundo sin ese tipo de gente ignorante, gente que no comprendía o no quería comprender. .

Deseó no estar Ahí más. Pero cuando una vez más abrió los ojos, ahí seguía, en el mismo sucio orfanato

*Notas

Hola, soy una pequeña historia huérfana, mi nombre es huerfanito y estoy en busca de padres que me quieran, no como ésta madre ingrata que me ha tenido arrumbado en un obscuro espacio por años… solo tengo 4 capitulitos y me falta mucho por crecer. ¿Quién quiere alimentarme y verme crecer?

Soy uno de los afortunados, mi madre tiene a mis muchos otros hermanos por ahí arrumbados… supongo que se cansó de mi….

¡Adóptenme! ¡No me dejen con ésta mala madre! ¡No me alimenta! ¡Y tiene una pésima ortografía!

*sacaré los 4 capítulos, uno cada tercer día…. Siii, descuarticé a mi hijo. Buajaja!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry respiró profundamente una vez mas, sintió el apretón de manos de su amiga, inspirándole confianza y juntos llegaron a hasta la puerta del orfanato.

Les abrió la puerta una chica de no más de catorce años, delgada y desalineada.

"tenemos una cita con la señora Cole" dijo Hermione ante la desconfiada y desconcertada cara de la chica.

"un momento por favor." Respondió la chica y les azotó la puerta en sus caras.

"gran comienzo." Murmuró Harry.

"sshh…" lo cayó su amiga dándole otro reconfortante apretón de manos.

Después de unos pocos minutos en los que estuvieron perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, se abrió de nuevo por fin la puerta del orfanato.

Una alta señora de aspecto severo y afilados rasgos los recibió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

"los granger, ¿cierto? Pasen por favor, los estaba esperando."

Después de que todos tomaran asiento en una oficina o sala de estar en mal estado, como todo el edificio, finalmente habló la señora.

En su carta decían que querían adoptar a un niño. No quiero parecer entrometida, pero necesito hacer varias preguntas un tanto personales, ¿está bien?"

"claro" respondieron ambos.

La desconfiada señora sacó unos papeles de una gaveta detrás de ella y comenzó a hacer preguntas sin quitarles la vista de encima.

"¿cuál es la razón por la que quieren adoptar?" preguntó ella severa.

Harry y Hermione compartieron una mirada y Harry tomó la palabra. "Mi esposa no puede tener hijos, un accidente cuando tenía quince años," respiró profundamente y siguió. "tenemos pocos años de casados, pero queremos formar una familia y tenemos los recursos para hacerlo." Terminó terminó él de forma segura.

La señora Cole no pareció perturbada en lo mas mínimo ante lo dicho por Harry.

"es poco común adoptar en éstos días, la situación económica no es la mejor."

"como ya le dijimos, tenemos los recursos necesarios." Dijo Hermione.

"la mayoría de los matrimonios buscan recién nacidos, y en su solicitud escribieron que buscaban niños de entr años. ¿Por qué?"

De nuevo Harry y Hermione compartieron una mirada, ésta vez no tan segura como la anterior."Sabemos que muchas parejas buscan recién nacidos, nosotros solo queremos formar una familia, no nos interesa cubrir apariencias, o que el niño se eduque desde bebe como de cierta manera, solo queremos una familia, y si hay mas niños grandes que bebes que quieran una familia, esta bien para nosotros." Respondió Hermione.

Pasó una media hora más hasta que terminó la entrevista. Una señora Cole ligeramente más relajada los guió hasta el comedor donde estaban la mayoría de los niños. Harry y Hermione se pasearon entre las mesas y hablaron con algunos niños. Aunque parecían estar evaluando a los niños, ellos ya tenían decidido quien se iría con ellos.

Notas

Como ya lo dijo mi hijo en el capítulo anterior, soy una mala madre que quiere dar en adopción a Huerfanito . Pueden hacer lo que quieran con él, cambiarle el nombre, cambiar detalles de lo ya escrito…. No es que no la quiera… es tinta de mi sangre…. Pero tengo muchos otros hijos que alimentar…. Y la musa-leche ya no da más.

Soy una buena madre, no llamen a Servicios familiares….

Gracias, bye


	3. Capítulo 3

La señora Cole se mostró mas que sorprendida al escuchar su decisión. Querían llevarse a Tom Riddle, el niño más serio y callado de todos. Después de asimilar dicha información, se mostró más que suspicaz en dar en adopción a tan extraño chico.

Con solo 5 años, Tom era uno de los niños mas extraños que hubiera conocida jamás. Era demasiado serio, demasiado maduro, demasiado frívolo, demasiado ordenado, demasiado callado; y sin contar las extrañas cosas que sucedían a su alrededor. Los otros niños parecían temerle y no se le acercaban para nada. Era el único que no había formado amistad alguna y no parecía afectarle en nada.

No entendía por que el matrimonio Granger había puesto su vista en ese niño en particular, pero no se opondría demasiado a tan extraña elección, solo no quería que después lo regresaran.

"Me sorprende un poco su elección, es un niño bastante callado. Es muy serio y no se lleva bien con los otros niños;" La señora Cole no se iba a atrever a revelar las inusuales cosas que sucedían alrededor del niño, se limitaría a decir lo que podía sin parecer demasiado extraña. "siempre prefiere jugar solo, ¿saben?, no parece mostrar muchas emociones, quizá tengan problemas para comunicarse con él… ¿están seguros de su decisión? La pequeña Edna T, tiene la misma edad, tiene poco que llegó aquí y seguramente se acoplaría bien con ustedes…."

(*)

Cuatro días después, el Matrimonio Granger regresó para una entrevista con Tom. No solo era de los padres la decisión de ser adoptado o no. Aunque claro, ningún niño anteriormente se había opuesto a ser adoptado; cualquiera querría estar lo más lejos posible de tan sombrío lugar y tener una familia como la de los libros e historias.

"¿yo?" preguntó Tom con un tono de esteticismo.

Harry y Hermione sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza. "hemos escuchado que eres un niño muy inteligente, Tom" dijo Hermione .

"y muy especial." Siguió Harry. aprovechando que la señora Cole los había dejado solos, Harry sacó su varita he hizo levitar unos libros. "¿te parece conocido esto?"

El pequeño Riddle abrió los ojos como platos y por unos momentos pareció pez fuera del agua. Su mirada sorprendida le hacía ver más inocente que nunca. "pe-pero ¿cómo?" preguntó el pequeño.

"¿tu también puedes hacer algo así?" preguntó Hermione.

"si, puedo hacer que las cosas se muevan, puedo levitar cosas, puedo comunicarme con animales," Tom estaba visiblemente emocionado. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó su excitado discurso. "yo no sabía que era, sabía que era diferente, especial, pero no se que sea, nadie mas parece poder hacer éstas cosas, en algún momento pensé que estaba loco, pero no lo estoy. ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué puedo hacer cosas que los demás no pueden?" terminó el niño emocionado.

"verás, Tom." Abordó Harry, "tu, al igual que Hermione y yo, eres un ser mágico, un mago." Terminó el oji verde sin quitarle la vista a Tom. Quería ver su reacción ante ésta información.

"¿Mago?" Tom puso una mirada incrédula. "¿como en los cuentos? ¿Cómo sacar conejos de sombreros?"

Tanto Harry como Hermione no pudieron contener la riza. "supongo que puedes hacer eso si quieres, pero se puede hacer mucho mas que eso con la magia."

"Magia" el niño paladeó la palabra, pensativo.

"entonces, Tom, ¿quisieras venir con nosotros?"

*Notas

Razones por las que doy en adopción a éste hijo.

Porque creo que tiene un gran potencial

Porque no he visto éste tipo de historias en español.

Porque yo no estoy segura de a donde quisiese que fuese la historia.

Porque es una buena historia a pesar de haber estado arrumbada por tanto tiempo.

Porque a pesar de alguna vez proponerme terminarla, sé que no lo haré.

Porque sé que le darán un buen hogar.

Lo siento mucho, las he estado engañando, no tiene cuatro capítulos de edad, tiene 5; es que antes los numeraba desde cero… burra de mi. Bueno, tiene cinco capítulos, por lo que aún falta un poquitín..

Me voy despidiendo de mi hijo…

-Adoptadito, pórtate bien… has lo que te digan y no digas groserías… no digas mentiras, no sigas los malos ejemplos de tus hermanos… sé que los vas a extrañar, pero ya veré si los doy en adopción o intento terminarlos…, no digas mentiras o cosas malas de mi, (jamás te amenazé con borrarte). sé que te alimentarán bien…. Sé que tendrán mejor ortografía que yo… te veré desde lo lejos crecer…

Adiós hijo mío.-


	4. Chapter 4

Una semana después, Tom miraba con curiosidad la enorme casa al frente suyo.

"¿todo bien, Tom?" indagó Harry.

"Si" respondió Tom secamente, escondiendo su curiosidad.

"puedes decirnos si algo esta mal con la casa." Añadió Hermione.

"no hay nada malo con la casa, señora." Tom había expresado que no les llamaría Papá o mamá por nada en el mundo. "es solo que pensé que la casa sería un poco diferente."

Harry sonrió de medio lado. "¿algo diferente? ¿Algo que reflejara que somos magos?" Dijo Harry divertido.

Tom se sonrojó un poco al ser sorprendido en tan infantiles pensamientos, pero rápidamente recuperó la seriedad. No se había imaginado una casa en específico o con alguna característica en especial, pero no había imaginado tampoco una casa tan ordinaria.

"te aseguro Tom," Dijo Harry poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro, "que hay magia en esto."

Tom asintió con la cabeza. Aún no confiaba del todo en esas personas, pero tampoco iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad de salir de ese agujero. Esperaba que no lo estuviesen engañando, que en verdad existiese la magia.

(*)

A una semana de haber llegado a su nuevo hogar, Tom aún no confiaba en sus 'padres' adoptivos. No era que le hubiesen mostrado algo para que les tuviese desconfianza, hasta ahora; sin embargo, a sus cinco años sabía que los humanos eran por naturaleza poco confiables.

Pasaba largas horas en la enorme biblioteca. Muchas veces Hermione le hacía compañía, se sentaba en un confortable sofá y se perdía en los libros. Tom encontraba esto muy agradable.

No había visto tanta magia como hubiese querido, usaban la magia para cosas como prender fuego en la chimenea, para limpiar algunas cosas, reparar cosas rotas… y bajar libros de estantes altos. Había preguntado para que más servía la magia y le habían dado una larga respuesta de sus múltiples usos. Les había preguntado el por qué ellos no la usaban para más cosas y ellos le dijeron que por que había cierta satisfacción en hacer las cosas por uno mismo.

Le habían dado algunos libros interesantes sobre magia, sobre la escuela a la que quizá algún día iría, Howards; le habían dado otro sobre un extraño juego mágico conocido comoQuidich; y por supuesto podía leer todos los libros mugle que quisiese.

'Mugle' esa era la palabra para la gente sin magia. Hermione le había comentado que detestaba esa palabra, que al fin y al cabo todos eran humanos y que quizá el clasificar a la gente, el nombrarlos de cierta manera era designarles un estatus, era discriminación. Él no estaba tan seguro de eso, después de todo, si eran gente diferente, ¿cómo diferenciarlos entonces , de la gente con magia?

Harry por su parte lo había invitado a correr con él por las mañanas, era su forma de acercarse a Tom.

Harry trabajaba como enfermero por las tardes en el hospital mágico, San mungos; mientras que Hermione tenía una librería con libros tanto mugles como mágicos. Al parecer, escondía con algún tipo de encantamiento la parte de la tienda que tenía los libros mágicos.

A Tom le parecía una relación un tanto extraña la de Harry y Hermione. Por las mañanas, era Harry quien cocinaba y hacía los quehaceres de la casa; después, antes de irse a trabajar, lo llevaba a la librería de Hermione donde pasaba un par de horas entre cientos de libros y enseñanzas de su madre adoptiva; hasta que regresaban él y Hermione a casa. Harry ya dejaba la comida preparada y Hermione solo lavaba trastes y recogía una que otra cosa. Leían juntos y comentaban algún libro hasta que anochecía. Entonces ella y él preparaban algo ligero de cenar para él mismo, para Hermione y para cuando llegase Harry. Cuando regresaba Harry generalmente se sentaban los tres a platicar un rato, a veces solo Harry y Hermione. No conocía otras familias para comparar, pero le parecía muy extraño. Y no era la organización, o que Hermione era quien manejaba el dinero y Harry cocinaba. No podía señalar exactamente qué era lo extraño, pero podía sentir una cierta tención prácticamente todo el tiempo.

*Nota:

ahora, si, el siguiente será el último. Pueden, quien la adopte, cambiar las profeciones.

Uuuy, soy la mala madre… me temo que Adoptadito me ha preguntado por su padre… le dije que su nueva madre le explicaría TOOODO.

Ups, lo siento por la nueva madre…

Hola, soy Adoptadito. Solo quiero dar las gracias por todo el interés que han mostrado. Es mucho más del que mi mamá me dio durante mi vida… pero y ahora… tengo demasiadas peticiones de adopción…

¿qué hago? Mi mamá dice que me valla con la que se vea que tenga mejor ortografía… pero yo quiero irme con la |el que me de más regalos… entonces mi mamá dice que mi opinión no importa, que ella es la que va a decidir y que me quede calladito.. ..como todos esos años… noooo!


	5. Ultimo Adoptadito

\- Un niño huerfano entra en una pizzeria y se hecha un rato mirando la carta, en eso que el dependiente le pregunta:  
\- ¿Qué querías?  
A lo que el niño responde:  
\- Quiero un par de familiares.-

Se despertó Tom más temprano de lo normal. Ese día ni Harry ni Hermione irían a trabajar. Todos irían a ver escuelas.

Era hora de que Tom entrara a una escuela y ya tenían seleccionadas tres escuelas cercanas a la casa. Solo faltaba la opinión del pequeño. No lo expresaría él con palabras, pero estaba emocionado. Jamás había ido a la escuela, en el orfanato tenían un profesor que les daba clases a todos los niños. No era solo que pronto iría a la escuela lo que lo tenía emocionado. Era que el podría escoger la escuela. Jamás en su vida del orfanato le habían dado a escoger algo, mucho menos algo tan importante.

Se dirigió entonces Tom a la cocina, pero antes de entrar, en el umbral de la cocina, vio una escena ya familiar. Harry de espaldas a la puerta, cocinando y a Hermione sentada, con el café en frente con una mirada perdida, casi dolorosa. Tom no solo había visto esa mirada en Hermione, la veía muchas veces en Harry y se preguntaba en que pensaban para tener esa cara.

"buenos días." Dijo finalmente antes de tomar asiento. De inmediato, la cara de Hermione cambió por una mucho mas afable mientras le devolvía el saludo. Harry hizo lo mismo y después de unos momentos se sentó también a desayunar. Era algo que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre a Tom, pero muchas veces Tom sentía que algo no era normal. ¿Sería acaso por la magia? O ¿podría ser algo más?

Harry sonrió divertido al recordar la opinión de Tom y de Hermione respecto de las escuelas. La verdad era que a él le habían parecido todas igual, pero las preguntas de ellos dos; bueno, parecía que iban a tomar la dedicación más difícil de su vida. Preguntaban por los horarios de clase, exigieron ver las bibliotecas de las escuelas, los salones de clase, solo Tom preguntó por las instalaciones para ejercitarse, vieron incluso los baños, estudiaron los currículos de los profesores, preguntaron por los métodos de enseñanza y castigo. Sinceramente, él hubiese escogido la segunda escuela, era la mas colorida y con jardín mas grande… Pero Hermione y Tom escogieron la tercera, la que tenía el mejor plan de estudios y la biblioteca más grande. Solo a ellos dos se les ocurriría algo así.

"bien, hay que aprovechar que estamos todos juntos y no tenemos nada mas que hacer, ¿Tom, quieres ir a comer a algún lado en especial?"

(*)

Aquel día sería el primero en el que Tom iría a la escuela. Hermione estaba emocionada y nerviosa. ¿Cómo le iría a Tom en la escuela? Sabía que Tom estaba más adelantado que los niños en su mismo año, esperaba que eso no fuese un impedimento para que hiciese amigos, o que los otros niños lo molestaran por eso, o que Tom no se desesperara con los otros niños y les hiciese daño…

Suspiró una vez más y terminó de llenar la lonchera de Tom. Sintió una mano en su hombro, reconfortándola.

"todo estará bien." Le susurró Harry. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

En pocas ocasiones Tom había demostrado tantas emociones. Estaba visiblemente feliz y emocionado, a pesar de tratar de contenerse y seguir con esa fría máscara. Y Hermione se tranquilizó un poco al verlo así; tan normal para un niño de su edad.

En la entrada a la escuela, Hermione se relajó aún más cuando otro niño se le acercó a Tom a hacerle plática. Y sorprendentemente fue Harry quien se soltó a llorar cuando por fin Tom entró a la escuela sin siquiera volver la vista.

No había sido fácil, ni tomar la decisión de volver en el tiempo, ni la forma de hacerlo. Regresar en el tiempo significaba dejar a amigos y recuerdos, significaba empezar una vida desde cero, significaba quizá arruinar aún mas el futuro. Pero al final, el suicidio de George fue lo que los convenció. Después de mucho investigar, fueron capaces de regresar en el tiempo. Con un par de baúles agrandados mágicamente para que cupiese toda la fortuna de los Potter, y todas sus pertenencias, ambos regresaron en el tiempo.

No fue fácil tampoco decidir a que época regresar, pudieron haber regresado antes de la última batalla y de alguna forma ayudar a que no muriesen tantas personas; pudieron haber regresado antes de la muerte de Sirius, pudieron haber regresado antes de la resurrección de Voldemort o mejor aún pudieron haber regresado y haber evitado la muerte de los padres de Harry. Pero sabían bien que esos eran solo paliativos. Voldemort seguiría matando y aterrorizando; su presencia los seguiría como una siniestra y fría sombra. La solución entonces... desaparecer a Voldemort antes de que apareciese. Por un tiempo consideraron regresar y matar a Tom Riddle, pero ninguno tubo el corazón para realmente intentarlo. Fue entonces cuando a Harry se le ocurrió la idea. Adoptarlo, enseñarle que es el amor, el cariño y la familia. Mostrarle algo de calidez humana; tal y como a él le hubiese gustado… esperaban estar haciéndolo bien.

*Notas de Smithback:

Y ahí terminó mi imaginación…. allá quien adopte la historia sabrá que hacer.

Extrañamente no me siento triste por dejarlo. no se dejen engañar por Adoptadito, es un niño muy travieso, se esconde, me cambia palabras, se burla de mi falta de imaginación, me distrae, me dice que escriba cosas raras… como que llega un alienígena y se secuestra a todos…

Pobre de quien se lleve a mi hijo… (¡aaay mis hijos! ¿aaay mis hijos)

En un par de días subiré el nombre de la persona que adoptará la historia. Espero la sigan por allá; pero antes…

a todos los que dejaron review, Adoptadito o yo los respondimos, y a quienes no, a quienes no tienen cuenta o deshabilitada la opción de respuesta de review, mil gracias por su atención, Adoptadito y yo nos divertimos mucho leyéndolos y respondiéndolos.

-ahora para quienes han dejado sus papeles de petición de adopción, adoptadito les tiene algo que decir:

anda niño, habla.-

-para: Princess Viris Potter , HayateYuki , Chiyo Asakura ,LucindaCipriano , agelacarol79677 ,(espero no olvido a nadie... si así fue, perdón, fue culpa de mi mami.):

-Hola, les doy las gracias a todos y todas por su interés, me alegra mucho alejarme por fin de mi madre…. Seguro soy un caso interesante para Froid

Pero antes de que mi mami y yo nos sentemos a hablar seriamente sobre con quien me quiero ir, tengo que preguntarles…. ¿qué futuro tienen planeado para mi? Yo solo quiero ser grande, fuerte y llegar a marte….Supongo que respondiendo esa pregunta podré ver con quien me decido a ir… ¿Qué malvados planes tienen para mi?

Gracias, y hasta pronto.-


	6. Papeles oficiales de adopción y despedi

Papeles de adopción,

Despedida

Y libertad.

oh, lo siento, parece que olvidé poner también la dirección del nuevo padre, para que lo encuentren más fácil.

es:

HayateYuki ,

u/6722035/HayateYuki

*Damos y Caballeras... no, esperen no era así...

bueno, lectores y lectoras...

tengo por fin una respuesta a el nuevo tutor | tutora de Adoptaadito.

su nombre es...

...

...

Smithback...

no, perdón, saqué mal los papeles...

J. K. R...

no, perdón perdón...

Akira Toriyama...

em...

ya. lo siento... ja

ahora si:

HayateYuki ...

señor HayateYuki . es usted el nuevo padre de Adoptadito. más abajo, la copia de los papeles oficiales...

disculpen la tardanza... la burocracia...

Muchas gracias a todos y todas, tanto las probables mamás, tanto todo aquel que leyó .

me fue muy difícil elejir al nuevo tutor, pero entre los parámetros que tomé en cuenta, estubieron ... ortografía, que la petición me divirtiera ... (lo siento,amo sonreír) , que me gustara el estilo de la escritora| escritor, no era necesario tener una historia escrita, con sus peticiones me bastaron.

el interés mostrado... entre otras razones más personales.

Claro que tomé en cuenta la opinión de Adoptadito, aunque el me dijo que le preguntase a Bil Gattes y Stephen King si lo adoptaban... bueno, escigente el niño, ¿no?

Les pido una gran disculpa a quienes no salieron con chamaco de ésta propuesta, me hubiese gustado mucho decirles a todas y todos que si... hubiera sido interesante hacerlo... me hubiera traído algunos problemas...

Me sentí un poco mal al decirles que no a las otras potenciales madres... ya les digo que no se pierden de mucho, disfruten su juventud sin niño que alimentarl...

luego se enferman... las medicinas son caras... la economía no es buena..

Creo que les escribí a todas para darles las malas nuevas. si me faltó alguien, me disculpo.

solo resta entonces, los agradecimientos a tooodos y tooodas y los papeles...

Agradecimientos:

Adoptadito y yo les damos las gracias a

Grey Lightning ,heniartemis ,HayateYuki , lunym ( fue divertido y raro tu comentario), Evil Anjelicke , Miko Dark of the Moon , Chiyo Asakura , Rebe22 ( tus comentarios fueron de los más divertidos), Aome-Hime , xoam , niko , , Guest , LucindaCipriano , Eli.J-NB , Issa Swan De Cullen (gracias por los consejos, consejera) , agelacarol79677 , susan-black7 , Paula y Chiqiis . (uff)

y finalmente: los papeles:

Mayo 25, 2015

asunto: Papeles de adoptción

institución: Fanfiction

Locación: Ciberespacio

Smithback, Joules, Madre del infante.

presente

En relación con la adopción del Infante Adoptadito Smithback.

Señor HayateYuki, se le informa que conforme a lo establecido previamente durante la publicación de Adoptadito, ha sido usted el eljido para funjjir como el nuevo tutor y padre de Adoptadito.

con esta declaración, es usted apartir de ahora, el padre legal de Adoptadito, con lo establecido, puede usted :

-cambiar el nombre legal de Adoptadito,

-Cambiar las profeciones establecidas dentro de la historia pertenecientes a Harry y Hermione.

-cambiar pequeños detalles dentro de lo ya escrito.

Dentro de sus obligaciones, se entiende que usted se compromete a:

-alimentar a Adoptadito

-revisar la ortografía en la alimentación.

-publicar a término la historia.

-mencionar en algún momento a su madre original.

-querer mucho a adoptadito (snif)

Su madre biológica se compromete a :

-Dejar ir a Adoptadito sin reclamo alguno.

-pasárse a leer de vez en cuando a Adoptadito.

-no hacer ningún reclamo o queja al ahora padre legal.

entendidos por todas las partes los términos anteriores;

nombre del Padre biológico: Joules Smithback

Nombre del infante en adopción: Adoptadito Smithback

Nombre del padre|madre adoptivo: HayateYuki

por su interés en el infante Adoptadito, se le agradece.

es usted ahora el orgulloso padre de Adoptadito, con todos los derechos y obligaciones que esto conlleva. sin más por el momento, me despido.

Smithback (libre al fin!)


End file.
